1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment control apparatus for performing a centralized control of the conditions of a plurality of equipment by communications.
2. Related Background Art
With strong demands on the additional provisions of various functions and upgrading for copying machines, the structure and functions of the copying machines have become increasingly complicated. Also, the number of copying machines installed in one organization is on the increase, necessitating not only operational management but also the implementation of centralized equipment control by an operation control section of such an organization or by an outside specialist. The centralized control would use a collection of the operational conditions and data of the copying machines in use for carrying out appropriate maintenance, prompt repairs and other related operations.
There has been known to this end, a copying machine, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,875, which is structured with storing means for storing the current operating conditions of the copying machine, control data or the like. The copying machine also has communication controlling means for communicating with an external apparatus on its current operational conditions, control data to collect the conditions thereof, data of its functions, and the like when the external apparatus installed in an administrative department or some other location is operated.
However, it is still necessary to save the data periodically until a transmission instruction is received from the external apparatus or until a predetermined transmission setting time is reached. This is true even if any data, which should be transmitted immediately, takes place on the copying machine side. As a result, the information collection on the side of the external apparatus is delayed, leading to the problem of an eventual delay in taking the appropriate measures. Also, the required timing for transmission to the external apparatus differs, depending on the kinds of data.
Also, if the periodical data transmission time is reached or a data transmission demand occurs from the operation control section or the like while a copying operation is still in control, then it is necessary for the control means to execute both the copying control of image formation and the stored data transfer transmission control simultaneously. As a result, the control processing items should be increased, resulting in a slower processing speed and a longer occupation of the external communication lines. Hence unavoidably creating the problems that not only are other communications hindered but that more charges must be paid for the use of the external lines.
Further, a structure to execute data transmission to the external apparatus in accordance with data transmission starting conditions has also been proposed.
However, unless setting or modification means for the transmission starting conditions is provided in the copying machine, the operator cannot cope with the situation when the operation presents a state where the transmission starting conditions should be modified or when a situation arises wherein the external apparatus, which executes a centralized control, should modify the transmission starting conditions on its side. A service engineer must be dispatched to the location where the particular copying machine is installed to modify the setting of the conditions as desired. As a result, there is a problem in that the required corrective operation is inevitably delayed.
Also, there has been proposed a copying machine which is capable of transmitting the abnormal conditions of the copying machine and the functional data thereof through a specific external apparatus and communication lines when the performance of the machine becomes abnormal.
However, unless data are transmitted to the external apparatus each time an abnormality, paper jamming or the like occurs in the copying machine, it is impossible to make detailed historical records. Therefore, it is necessary to monitor the copying machine at all times in order to avoid a delay in taking any corrective actions.
Also, number of models of copying machines has been increasing year after year, and the data which should be stored in the copying machines become a mixture of those common to each of the different copying machines and those proper to each of the specific copying machines. These mixed data are transmitted to the external apparatus as they are.
On the side of the external apparatus, which controls a plurality of copying machines, if the data processing is executed using a common software, then the kinds of the objective copying machines must be detected for sorting the common data and to rearrange their sequence in accordance with the common format because the arrangement order of the data being transmitted from each of the copying machines is different according to the kinds thereof. Such a problem as this requires more of a load on the side of the operational administration department, leading to the resultant problem of delay in taking corrective measures.
Also, there has been proposed a copying machine structured to be able to communicate with one specific external apparatus through communication lines by calling the apparatus at its assigned telephone number, for example, thus enabling periodical or occasional transmission and reception of data between the copying machine and the external apparatus installed in the operation control section.
However, there is a problem in that the required user service is hindered when various data stored in the copying machine are not collected by the operation controlling source long periods of time. For example, the communication between them may be disabled due to trouble in the external apparatus installed in the operation control section, which is stored in the copying machine as a specific party of communication, or an abnormality in the communication lines connected to the external apparatus, or some other causes.
Also, even when the data should be transmitted to inform the operation control section of the signs of an abnormality or the occurrence of abnormalities, the data are to be retained in the copying machine until a time when the transmission instruction is received from the operation control section or the like, in spite of the abnormality indication appearing on the display unit of the copying machine. On the side of the operation control section, too, the information is not received in real time, thus creating the problem of a delay in the taking of appropriate corrective measures.
Further, there has been proposed a copying machine structure to be able to communicate with an external apparatus through communication lines by calling the apparatus by a telephone number, for example, and the structure is further arranged so that transmission and reception of data are made possible between the copying machine and the external apparatus installed in the operation control section periodically or occasionally.
However, in order to carry out the centralized control of a plurality of the copying machines with the external apparatus, the connecting information (for example, a telephone number) for the external apparatus is registered by each of the copying machines in this case.
Therefore, if the copying machines are to transmit data simultaneously, congestion takes place in the communication lines and the state of line-busy will ensue. Then, the data will be transmitted after waiting for the clearance of the communication jam. Hence there is a disadvantage in that the data cannot be transmitted efficiently.